Sweet Aphrodite
by AshInScribbleLand
Summary: Sometimes the bard's mouth gets her into more trouble than even Xena can handle.


A/N: I know it's short, but I'm slow to getting back to this writing thing. Anyways, just wanted you guys to know I started a new fic site for Xena stories. It's still in the works of being made and I'm desperate for anyone who can make a decent banner for it. If you want to check it out it's at http:/ xenafanfiction . co . cc

XGXGXGXGXGXG

"By the Gods, I'm so sore," Gabrielle groaned, trying to stretch out the stiffness in her muscles. She shot Xena a dirty look, when the warrior began laughing gently under her breath. "Oh laugh it up, Xena. Just wait until I get my hands on you and we'll see who's laughing then."

"Funny," Xena said, knowing that she could full on top the bard anytime she wanted. "Besides I didn't exactly hear you complaining last night. As a matter of fact, I seem to recall hearing everything spewing from those sultry lips except complaints." She watched as the blonde's cheeks flushed and found herself being shoved playfully.

"Shut up, just because I'm more freely able to express myself then _some_ people. At least I let you know what's working. You hardly say a thing. You know, sometimes I wonder if you're even awake. "

"It's not my fault if you can't figure out how things work on your own. Just consider lovemaking another one of my many skills," Xena said, breathing hotly down the back of Gabrielle's neck.

Gabrielle shivered and her annoyance showed, as her lips snarled into an unbelieving smile. "I set myself up for that one. Just wait Warrior Princess; I'm going to get you for that."

"Promises, promises," Xena said, sighing dramatically. After a moment of silence, she inwardly groaned. If she didn't say something to Gabrielle, she knew it would only end up bringing them trouble. "Gabrielle, you think maybe you could try to keep it down a little in the future?" Xena asked, nervously scratching her chin as she spoke.

Gabrielle spun around and laughed, "Oh please. I'm not that loud, besides, it's not like it's anything the Amazon's haven't heard before."

Xena sighed, watching Gabrielle turn back towards the path and continued walking. "Yeah, but it wasn't really the Amazon's I was thinking about," she muttered, as she hurried to catch up.

"You say something?" Gabrielle asked smiling up at the older woman.

"Yeah, I said I can't wait to get there," Xena said, tossing an arm around her counterpart and hugging her softly.

"_You,_ excited to see the Amazons?" Gabrielle asked in disbelief. She paused a moment,

"Hey, I don't hate them," Xena said, not even sounding convincing to herself.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and her laughter rang out once more. It wasn't a big secret that she enjoyed visits with her friends. There was always something relaxing about knowing that for at least a few days they had a good chance of not being needed or interrupted. "Xena you practically start growling if one of them gets too close to you."

"Yeah, but I don't bite. Besides, unlike most of the men we run into they're smart enough to stay away. Look Gabrielle, I'm not exactly the friendly type, but if I had to spend extended amounts of time with people, the Amazon's are as good as any. They're smart enough to stay out of trouble, strong enough to take care of themselves, and loyal enough that they'd protect you no matter what happens."

Gabrielle smiled softly at Xena, knowing that her words were tougher than she felt. Xena had a great deal of respect for the Amazon's; she just didn't like them to know about her. To them Xena was a bit of a demi god. As long as they continued to feel that way, the majority of them were too nervous or anxious to confront her. It was one of the few places Gabrielle noticed Xena truly relaxing. Smiling to herself, she grabbed Xena's hand and held it as they walked.

Xena let Gabrielle hold onto her hand, but said nothing. Passing a curious glance her friend's way she thought to herself that a few days break might not be a bad thing. She was never able to stay put for long, but a week or so with the Amazon's would at least give them some time to relax.

The two continued on their way towards the Amazon village. With any luck they would be there before the sun set. Gabrielle picked up the pace, hoping if they'd get there early enough they'd make it in time to have a bath before dinner even started. "Come on Princess, you get me there before supper and I'll make it worth your while."

Xena smirked at the younger woman and nodded. "Alright, but don't start complaining to me when you're exhausted and don't want to pay up tonight." She leaned down closer and her voice dropped, "I plan on holding you to that promise, and this time falling asleep won't be a good enough excuse."


End file.
